Panic
by Nasmik-Allen
Summary: Reaccion de Ko tras saber de la perdida de su amigo... oneshot


este pequeño fic lo cree escuchando una cancion, aca por si la quieren escuchar mientras leen watch?v=DEe9FBXjnaI [agregen a youtube depues de la diagonal]

Todo se alejaba paulatinamente mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras, se hundía en un extraño sentimiento, odio y tristeza luchaban, uno contra el otro sin poder definirse un vencedor, y solo se encontró frente a aquella confesión, se quedó sin palabras, no hubo más que decir por parte de quien tenía enfrente, este comprendió lo que sucedía, dio pasos pesados pasando al lado de aquel que parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, el brillo rojo de sus ópticos había desaparecido en medio de una sombra oscura, y por un momento, el aquel futuro segundo al mando pudo vislumbrar algo resbalar por la placa facial.

La carretera, el camino, la velocidad, todo aquello siempre fue una salida a todo sentimiento enclaustrado, a todo lo que le afectaba, y aquello no era la excepción, pero en ese momento no parecía funcionarle, la carretera la observaba enorme y él se sentía pequeño, a cada metro que supondría avanzaba, pero el problema era que no avanzaba, había aparecido a la mitad de la carretera, se había transformado, pero no había hecho si quiera un intento por encender su motor, pasaron varios minutos de largo y sepulcral silencio, aquello le aplastaba la chispa, sentirse solo, vacío, pretender mirar a su derecha y querer encontrarlo ahí, a su compañero de armas, pero nada, solo una ilusión de su mente le había jugado la mala broma, pero esta desapareció tan pronto apareció, dejo que todo aquello le embargara, cada parte de su ser, su fuselaje, cada ducto de energon y circuito, preparado, encendió su motor, haciéndolo rugir violentamente, resonando por aquel paraje, haciendo eco entre las elevaciones de rocas que era aquel paisaje.

Encendió la radio, por encontrar allí una razón para avanzar, un motivo, los humanos suelen matarse así mismo escuchando melodías deprimente, pero el no, el deseaba algo ruidoso, y lo encontró a la primera, solo escucho la primera frase del vocalista, los acordes de la guitarra eléctrica, y con el estruendo de la batería, avanzo quemando llanta, dejando un rastro en el asfalto de la violencia y coraje que era aquel ser.

[I can't feel my chest because it ain't much… sucking through my skin into my brain… oxygen pushing on the window…]

A 40 segundos de haber comenzado la canción, su velocímetro marcaba 290 km/h, no se detendría, el acelerador seguía a fondo, era violencia, ira, coraje, todo enfocado a la velocidad, la canción le daba la pauta y el motor seguía aquella melodía, como si fuera uno solo, a mitad de la canción como si aquel planeta supiera por lo que está pasando, un relámpago se vio, la anunciación de una tormenta, en otro momento se hubiera detenido, pero esta vez no lo haría, la lluvia comenzó a caer y golpeaba con ferocidad el fuselaje del deportivo rojo, como si aquello fuera indicio de que aquel amante de las carreras, también lloraba.

[I start to cry and I keep on laughing… I close my eyes at what's left inside… and then I'll ran away...]

La canción llego a su climax…

[trying all they can in miles an hour…]

Su motor ya no da para más, colapsa en medio de la tormenta haciendo que el abrupto frenado le hiciera girar perdiendo el control, la velocidad lo elevo por los aires, por un momento se sintió libre, aquel pesado combate dentro de él ceso, todo como en cámara lenta fue cambiando, estando aun en el aire comenzó a transformarse en su forma bípeda, cayó sobre sus pies, pero aun la velocidad le afectaba, la tierra mojada tampoco fue de ayuda para detenerle, se resbalo de uno de sus pies quedando medio hincado, clavando sus garras en el lodazal que era el lugar en el que había caído.

[For all the time this land… for all the time in my hand… circle around in depth… found calmness fall once again...]

En aquella posición, inmóvil, cubierto y manchado por el lodo, la lluvia hacia su trabajo cayendo suavemente mientras la radio que continúo sonando terminaba de emitir la canción, acordes de la guitarra terminaron con aquella travesía, todo había terminado.


End file.
